McToons/Eps.11
PREVIOUSLY ON THE MCTOONS * Mummy - Future McBoo, tell me EXACTLY WHATS GOING ON, OR YOUR GOING BACK TO THAT TOMB!!! Got it!? * McBoo - Kay! So O'Lantern, Akro Bat, and Ghoularry (my friends in the future) discovered this killer named T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R.- * Papah - Stands for? * McBoo - I don't know, but their dead, and I've got to figure out how to use this clock! Past McBoo smashes the clock. * Past McBoo - I don't want my twin to leave! * McBoo - ... * Mummy - Are you okay? * McBoo - ...no!.. McBoo is trapped in the past with a younger version of himself, his parents to look after him, and no trace of knowing his friends. How could things get any worse. * McBoo - Okay, let me think...I met O'Lantern at Halloween and Akro Bat and Ghoularry were at...KING BOO'S MANSION! * Past McBoo - King Boo? * McBoo - I've got to find King Boo! The only problem is the fact that I haven't met him ether. Darn! * Mummy - McBoo, you stay here. Future McBoo will talk to the king. * Past McBoo - But...but...I want to see the king too! * Papah - Future McBoo, tell McBoo why he can't go on the trip. * McBoo - Why not call him Murphy. It's his first name, and then I won't feel like some 100 year old ghoul. * Papah - Okay, Murphy. I'll call you McBoo. * McBoo - He can't go because, well, the king. Simple as that! * Murphy - Bye McBoo! McBoo sets off to find the king, King Boo. * McBoo - Well, this is it! * O'Lantern - Doot doot doot do do doot doot... * McBoo - O'Lantern? * O'Lantern - Guy I don't know? * McBoo - Oh, right. Hello, I'm McBoo! Murphy Quinton McBoo! Just call me McBoo. * Murphy - And I'm Murphy! * McBoo - MURPHY! * O'Lantern - Um...I'm O'Lantern. Jack O'Lantern, but how did you know me? * McBoo - It's a long story. * Murphy - No it's not! He's from the future! * O'Lantern - Um...um...BYE! * McBoo - No really! And...you died in the future... * O'Lantern - WHAT?! * Murphy - You di- * O'Lantern - NO! I won't be your friend! You probably kill me! * McBoo - No...T.H.E. K.I.L.L.E.R. does. * O'Lantern - What does it stand for? * McBoo - I...DON'T...KNOW!!! * O'Lantern - Geez! Just asking! * McBoo - Sorry, but your like the third person that asked me today. * O'Lantern - Kay. * McBoo - Which way to the king's castle. And Murphy, GO HOME! * O'Lantern - That way. Right. * McBoo - Thanks pal! Want to come with us? * Murphy - Cool! * McBoo - I've got two words for you: GO HOME!!! * O'Lantern - Sure, nothing better to do. McBoo, Murphy, and O'Lantern travel to King Boo's Mansion. * Murphy - Creepy... * O'Lantern - We're ghosts, you buttnugget! We're creepy! * McBoo - Heh! It's Akro Bat and Ghoularry! * Murphy - AWESOME!!! * Akro Bat - Who goes there? * Ghoularry - *Makes Shy Guy noises.* * Murphy - Murphy, McBoo, and...O'Lantern. * Akro Bat - Hmmmmmm... * McBoo - ... * Akro Bat ...mmm...WELCOME! King Boo rules, so play it safe suckers! Haha! McBoo, Murphy, and O'Lantern get sucked down a trap door. * McBoo - Akro? * Akro Bat - What? How'd you know my name? * McBoo - Lucky guess. I guess. * Akro Bat - Ya, whatever. Akro Bat closes the trap door. * O'Lantern - We're trapped! * McBoo - No, this is King Boo's secret alter. * King Boo - What the! Who let you it! * McBoo - Um...Akro Bat. * King Boo - I guess your hear to work for me. RIGHT? * Murphy - Yes, your majesty! * McBoo - Nonono, we- * King Boo - Why do you guys have the same outfit? * Murphy - WE'RE TWINS! * McBoo - Um...sure. * O'Lantern - Um, your majesty, whats that painting on the wall for? * King Boo - It's for Mario! See, a long time ago, a freed a bunch of ghosts from a gallery. They were all trapped in paintings. Then I created a mansion and sent a letter to Luigi, Mario's bro. Mario should be hear already! * Mario - Hello? * King Boo - NEW GUY! * McBoo - McBoo, your majesty. * King Boo - I'll give you the honors of capturing Mario. IT'S MCBOO'S FIRST MISSION. WILL CAPTURING MARIO GET KING BOO TO LIKE HIM? OR WILL A MISHAP TAKE MCBOO AND HIS FRIENDS TO DUNGEON? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE MCTOONS! Category:Fan Fiction Category:McToons Category:McBoo (series)